Scarlet Iris: An Akise Aru Fanfiction
by ThirteenthObserver
Summary: Just a fanfiction on Akise Aru, a character in the anime and manga Future Diary, or Mirai Nikki. Not much to it.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Scarlet Iris

Aru Akise Fanfiction

Chapter 1 ~ Bandages

Akise's POV:

"18:05 – The sun sets and something washes up on the shore."  
My diary sounded, indicating the change of the future. I turned around to look at the waves. "Akise-kun! Come on!" Yukiteru shouted from a distance. "You go ahead! I need to check something.." I responded. I scanned the shoreline searching for the "something". No..someone. I ran over to the body that washed ashore. It was a girl…She was lying on her stomach and had wounds all over her. The foamy white waves surrounded the limp body and I grabbed her arm before she could wash away. I lay her down on the dry sand and bent down to listen for a heartbeat. Sure enough, I could hear a soft pounding of her chest. Not quite dead yet. I surveyed her slightly and looked up at her face. I brushed away the blue hair on her face and…I swear..I have seen her before…but I'm not sure where. I sat there for a bit taking in the breeze. I lowered my face to hers and did a cardiopulmonary resuscitation. She coughed out a lot of water and was moving, but never opened her eyes. Soon enough, she was breathing and fast asleep. I lifted her on my back and started home. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke, "It's dangerous to keep a girl like that. She almost died." I turned. "Oh..it's just you, Gasai-san." She threw me an arrogant look and stalked off. I ignored her and continued walking.

"YOU JUST PICKED UP A BODY LYING ON THE BEACH?! ARE YOU CRAZY, AKISE?" Kousaka screamed. "Not so loud, Kousaka," I murmured, "she's still unconscious." "Hinata," I said, in the middle of wrapping the strange girl's wounds, "Can you grab my mother's old kimono please? We don't need such harsh cloth on this poor girl." She exited. "You didn't even answer my question…" Kousaka mumbled. The door burst open. "AKISE ! I got your call. You wanted to see me?" Nishijima and Minene walked in. "I never…I didn't call you..?" Nishijima saw the body and gasped. "AKISE ? WHO'S THAT? WHY IS SHE ALL WOUNDED?" "Calm down, oji. I never called you. But as long as you're here, I'll make some tea." I responded calmly. Nishijima was still gaping at the girl. Minene grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "I know you're hiding something, Aru." I smiled at her.

"How do you like the tea?" Mao-chan cheerfully greeted the couple. I was in the guest room, still nursing her wounds. I noticed a rather large cut by her waist and cleaned it. She flinched a bit and opened her eyes. I didn't look at her, but instead, covered her eyes with my free hand. She didn't resist and instantly fell asleep. There seemed to be poison in the wound. I put my mouth to it and sucked out the venom, and spit it out. I wiped the blood off my mouth. This cut will take a while to heal. Hinata entered the room with my mother's kimono. She sat down and carefully dressed the stranger. We sat for a moment and she said, "Aye, she's a cute one, Akise. Glad you saved her." I blushed.

I re-entered the kitchen where Mao and Nishijima were talking about famous movie stars and Minene was examining the china cabinet. "Akise, these were your parents…huh?" she asked. My head fell and I nodded. "They're beautiful." She commented. "REI! WHY'D YOU KILL ME?! I WAS ALMOST.." Kousaka shouted at the toddler. They were playing video games. My friends basically live here now. "AKISE-ONII! I'M HUNGRYYYYYY." Rei complained. "Alright, alright. I think it's time for dinner. Go wash your hands, Rei-kun." I said. It was useless. Rei never agreed to take off his puppets unless we were going to the beach. "Mind if we stay?" Nishijima added. I nodded.

"MMMMMM! THAT WAS GOOD." Rei said as he finished up his onigiri. I sighed. "I'm going to check on her." I left the table, my food untouched. "Me too." Hinata added. I sat by the bed with Hinata and watched the girl. She blinked open her eyes and slowly sat up. She had a look of fear and confusion in her piercing red eyes. "Oh, you're awake." Hinata said, "I'm Hinata." And held out her hand. The girl looked bewildered and stared at Hinata. She turned around to look at me. "A..A-Akise? W-where…where am I?" she spoke. Her voice was light and gentle, like an ocean breeze. I was surprised she knew my name. "How did you know my name?" I asked her quizzically. "I-I don't know..it came from nowhere…is this your..home..?" she stammered. I nodded. "Home…" she whispered.

Chapter 2 ~ Breeze

Akise's POV:

"Hey, I just noticed, where's Aman-" Kousaka stopped at the door. "This is Kousaka…and..I forgot to ask you your name?" I asked. She looked at me. "My name…" she stammered,"Akimoto..Miharu." I smiled at her ,"Welcome aboard, Miharu." Kousaka let go of all stress and saw she wasn't that strange. "Can I..?" Miharu pointed at the floor. I was confused for a bit. "Walk?" I laughed, "Well, that's up to you, Miharu. Can you?" She smiled and tried to get up. She set one foot on the floor and realized the kimono was too big for her. The delicate cloth fell to the ground, and I turned around, shielding my eyes. I could almost feel her blush without actually seeing her. "Akise-kun, leave the room for a bit." Hinata directed. I walked out pushing Kousaka with me. After a little while, she called me back in. Miharu was dressed in a new blue dress with stockings and her dark hair was tied with a bow at the top. Hinata said, "TADA!" Miharu blushed and looked down. "That looks good. Do you need help walking?" I grinned at her and held out a hand. She took it gingerly. Her skin was burning hot. She took a few slow steps, occasionally limping. After she got past the door, she tripped and fell on me. Miharu tried to get up but couldn't with all her cuts and bruises.

Miharu's POV:

I can't believe I just met this guy and I fell on him. How much more clumsy can you get, Mimi? Akise-kun grabbed my waist and got up. I flinched. "Aah..I'm sorry..are you okay?" we said at the same time. I giggled. "Yeah.." The man sitting in the kitchen got up and said, "Akise, you COULD have just said you had your girlfriend over, geez." And he left with the purple-haired lady with an eye patch. "Wai-" Akise started. He shook his head, pushing away the idea. "I don't think you can walk anywhere yet, Miharu." Akise carried me back to the guest room bed, careful of the heavily wrapped bandages around my waist. He set me down and put his lips to my forehead. "Looks like you have a bad fever. Should dissipate in a few days. I'll be right back. I need to go purchase some medicine for you." He said. "No..you've done too much already. I can't take advantage of your hospitality." I closed my eyes. "You're scared…aren't you? You're running away from something," Akise spoke softly, "However, that doesn't mean I can leave you like this. I'm going." The back of my eyes burned and tears welled up on my eyelids. "Thank you…Akise…kun."

"There we go! Now go have some rest. We'll see you in the morning?" Hinata said as she tucked me in. Akise had gone to sleep and left Hinata and Mao in charge. Mao-chan smiled and set some tea by my bed. They left the room and closed the door. I stared into the darkness and watched it envelope the room, my head clouded with thoughts. The door opened slightly and a stream of light poured into the room. Reisuke waddled over to my bedside. "Mimi-nee. Here." He dropped a small stuffed bunny on my bed. "I made it. It's for you to get better."

Yuno's POV:

"Hmph, Akise Aru. You made a big mistake." I mumbled to myself. I picked up a knife and threw it at the wall. Yuki rolled over on the mattress next to me and blinked his eyes open. "Yuno. Go to sleep." I did as I was told. _The girl with the blue hair. _Yuki moved in closer and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his hair and drifted off to sleep.

Akise's POV:

"Akise! Wake up!" Mao-chan shook my shoulders, her purple hair brushing my face, "She's gone!" I bolted straight up, not caring I slept shirtless, and ran into the guest room. I pulled out my diary. "7:16- Miharu reaches the beach" I slumped down on the bed and sighed. Thank goodness. Mao-chan came in and giggled. "You might grow into Hinata's body." I gave her a death glance. "Where is she anyway?" I asked. "At the kennel with her dad. She's learning to train the hounds." Mao replied. I threw on a shirt and headed out the door. Kousaka was outside, jumping around and throwing punches. "SHINAJI CHALLENGED ME TO A FIGHT. AND MY VICTORY ISN'T IN THE DIARY." He said between gasps. I smirked.

I finally reached the cove we always nap in. I noticed Miharu far out by the shore with her arms spread wide, facing the ocean. I walked over to her. "Hah, you're planning to be a runaway or something?" I teased. She turned around. "Hayao. Thanks for the medicine yesterday. I'm all better now!" Miharu beamed. I was glad to see her all better. I sat down on the sand and she joined me. The waves sparkled and tickled my feet. "You know, you're so cute when you sleep." She giggled. I blushed and brought my knees to me face. "Let's go grab some breakfast. I won't take no for an answer." I grabbed her hand.

I WILL HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS UP SOON. Hope you liked it so far. I'm not that great of an author.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Blush

**Author's Note: This chapter is just something I wanted to try. It's mostly focused on Miharu's reactions toward Akise during their time at the diner. It has a lot of her blushing and getting nervous (thus, the title, blush), just for the fangirls that like "Imagines", or second person short stories. However, this one stays in first person. **

Miharu's POV:

* walking *

Akise Aru. The name echoed in my mind over and over, as if drifting by like a kite, purposely leaving no trace of its existence. It's frustrating; frustrating to know that the name burns a place in my past, yet not knowing why, or when. Akise Aru. Such a pleasant, pure name, as if cleansed by the most serene waters in the universe and crowned upon a boy that deserved it. I simply cannot remember where I have heard that name.

"Mimi," Akise's voice cut clean and clear through my thoughts,"is… something wrong? You've been quiet since we left the beach." I shook my head and smiled at him, hoping he couldn't see through the mask of my emotions. "Um…I don't know…I guess…nobody's ever taken me out to eat before…and-" I stuttered, peeling at my fingertips. "You're so funny. You don't have to pretend someone as divine a creature as you hasn't been taken out before. Am I right?" Akise laughed softly, looking ahead at the road. My cheeks flushed to a shade as bright as his glinting eyes. "Well…I…uh…" I mumbled. The ravishing blue dress Hinata-san gave me was now creased with wrinkles and folds all over the hem from me needing something bunch up in my fists in awkward situations like this. Akise tilted his head at me and smiled right through my heart. At this rate, my face will never return to it's original shade; with Akise-kun's little cunning lilts and this ridiculously warm weather. He walked with his hands in his pockets, his handsome tie swinging and his silvery hair ceasing to stay in one place, bouncing with each stride.

"You know, this diner has, by far, the best breakfast in the city. Maybe even in Japan. It's extremely convenient that we live so close to it." Akise-kun stated.

_We? _Does he mean…I live in his house now? Well, I have nowhere else to go. We ignited in a conversation, the longest one I've had since I arrived in Sakurami. Akise told me all about his life before his parents had gone, and each and every one of his friends, and even suggested me to go to his high school. Occasionally, he would flitter his eyes to a sideways glance as he talked, as if silently studying me; scouting for the deepest parts of me that no soul in the world could. His sideways glances always melted my heart into a warm nothingness. Those glittering eyes, giving him what little color he holds, sliding like the thinnest blade in existence through all negative things you hold. Doubt, pain, suffering, envy, remorse; all gone in an instant with just one dance of Akise Aru's eyes.

At last, the welcoming diner stood before us, dotted with a few parties and several waiters and waitresses dressed head to toe in orange and yellow outfits. Akise pulled out his phone and checked it. "Alright, shall we?" he held out a hand.

Akise's POV:

[10:07- Diner floods]

I checked my watch. 9:31. I have time. I ushered Miharu into the restaurant, who was immediately greeted by waitresses in orange and yellow. "Table for two please," I gestured at the booth table. "We'd like a booth." "Right this way." A waitress smiled. We sat down opposite sides of each other and I buried my face in the menu. I hadn't told Miharu about the diary yet so I can't be too obvious about checking it. I peeked behind the menu. She was swinging her feet back and forth and beaming at the menu as if it were a little rabbit. I caught her gaze and quickly hid behind the menu once again. "Hm…macaroni soup…" I mumbled, pretending to be engaged in what to order. Miharu flipped my menu down and slapped my arm playfully. "Stalker-san, are you ready to order?" she teased. My face flushed. "I wasn't..! I jus-" She put a finger on my lips, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." And rolled her eyes. "Oho! Akise, you're back! And who's this? Your girlfriend, eh? She's quite a cutie." A waiter with salt and pepper hair stopped at our booth. "No, she's m-" I began. "ALRIGHTY! CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?" Miharu blushed and lowered her head. We placed our orders with many, many interruptions. This guy probably has ADHD. "You have a lot a friends, ne Akise?" she asked. "No…I really don't. In fact, before I met Yuki, I spent most of my time alone. I skipped class and always went to solve cases undercover." I replied sheepishly. "Your breakfast, Miss. And yours. Enjoy!" A young woman dropped off our plates. "Don't mind if I do!" Miharu said, and began digging in. I started on mine too. After a bit, I checked my watch and my heart began racing. It was 10:06. "Hey Akise, I bet I can run faster than you. I'll race you to the beach." Miharu bragged with a mouth full of food. "Hah. You wish. You're on!" I challenged her. She stood up suddenly and grabbed my tie. She pulled me closer to her face until I could count every eyelash on her crimson eyes. This girl, whom I could feel no confidence from just an hour ago, what is she doing? "You're not gonna win. Not. In. Your. Wildest. Dreams." She smirked, stabbing my chest with her finger with every word. She narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel her light breathing and it was as if all the lights had been turned on and I could see every gorgeous detail of her delicate face. My heart stopped. 10:07. I pulled away from Miharu and scooped her up. I ran to the door just as a huge wave of water came rapidly crashing towards us. I jumped out of the diner just in time. "Whew, that was close." I put down Miharu, who just let go of my tie. Her expression was one of pure awe. "How..how did you know the diner was going to flood?" she asked, still mesmerized. "Forget that. How 'bout that race?" I winked. She took off. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled, chasing after her.

She made it to the beach first, of course, with me just a hair behind her. She tripped on the sand and I ran into her, also falling on top of her. I got up quickly, and scratched the back of my head, blushing. "Well? Aren't you going to help a girl up?" Miharu joked. I helped her up. We walked together to the shore and sat down. It was quite a while before we spoke. Then I grabbed her hand and she lit up. "Akise..?" she stuttered. I smiled at her. She scooted in closer until no light could pass between us and rested her head on my shoulder. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist. Her eyelids fluttered sleepily. "Ne..Akise. When we grow up…can I be your wife..? We could get married. Right here. On this beach." She mumbled. My heart pounded quickly in my chest. I never thought she would ask this, but I smiled and curled my fingers around her waist. She flinched. "Yes…that would be great, Mimi. I promise." I told her. She intertwined her pinkie around mine and fell asleep. I kissed her cheek and rested slightly on her head.

Kousaka's POV:

Mao-chan and I peeked around the palm tree. "Awwwww." She cooed. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. "I wonder what they were talking about." I whispered. Mao-chan began taking multiple photos.


End file.
